28 años despues: La tercera generacion los saluda
by Rose-Whatson
Summary: En el festejo de la reconstruccion de Hogwarts todo se ve interrumpido por una pantalla gigante y una pelirroja con pecas.


El Gran comedor se sumia en el bullicio de la algarabia y a pesar del constante encuentro de sentimientos de todos los que, en los escasos casi dos meses que habian pasado desde la caida del lord obscuro, no habian podido superar las perdidas de la guerra, ese dia no habia exepcion a la regla todo mundo sonreia y reia de manera sincera.

Ese dia 31 de julio de 1998, no solo se festejaba la reparacion completa y oficial del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Heciceria luego de haber sido casi destruido durante de la gran batalla, sino tambien el cumpleaños numero 18 de Harry James Potter, El gran vencedor de Lord Voldemort y, Aunque un poco atrazado, de Neville Longbottom, gran heroe de guerra .

Todo mundo habia participado de la reconstruccion del colegio, desde ex-profesores hasta alumnos de primero (proximamente segundo). Desde los Weasley hasta ex-mortifagos recien liverados, como los malfoy. Hasta algun centauro se habia ofrecido a ayudar a la causa. Y absolutamente todo el que habia participado en la reconstruccion del Colegio estaba en ese momento precente durante la celebracion.

Minerva McGonagal, nueva directora de Hogwarts, y Kingsley Shacklebolt, actual ministro de magia, se dirigian al estrado para la instalacion de las protecciones especiales que oficializarian la inauguracion del colegio. Subitamente una luz cego a todo mundo en la sala, Las puertas se cerraron y muchos gritos de miedo y sorpresa se hicieron oir en el lugar.

Antes de que incluso acabara el fullgor,llevandose el resto de la luz con el, gran parte del los imbitados erguido, con varita en mano y dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien fuera ante la posibilidad de poligro; sin embargo lo que ocurrio mas luego dejo a todos con lo suficientemente sorprendidos como para callar.

De frente a la mesa de profesores, comenzo a imponerse una gran pantalla negra que se extendia desde el suelo hasta las lejanias inalcansables del techo. Del lado izquierdo, entre la pantalla y la pared quedo formada una considerable rendija, como insitando a los pocos que habian quedado del otro lado a pasar al frente.

Antes de que los hechisos llagaran al objeto desconocido, este se encendio dejando ver, con una increible definicion, a una joven pelirroja, con algunas pecas sueltas sobre su rostro, muy bien vestida, con un solero blanco, en donde parecia ser un gran jardin.

Pocos llegaron a conectar su apariencia con la de otra chica que seguia parada a un lado de la mesa Griffindor, antes de que Hablara, acaparando toda la atencion.

Hola, por fabor, se que en esa epaca son aun mas paranoicos que ahora, asi que tranquilos. Esto no es ningun ataque ni nada por el estilo, la vuelta de Voldy-Vol jamas ocurrira – nadie entendia que ocurria pero poco a poco las varitas iban vajando- Dire todo lo necesario rapido y luego los dejare con un pequeño tiempo para asimilarlo, bien, hay va:

1: no estan encerrados. todo esta cerrado y sin luz por una cuestion de iluminacion. lo siento, pero soy perfeccionista y si quieren comprovarlo agan un lummus o espere a ese tiempo que ya mencione y prueven abriendo una ventana o la puerta, y si digo que esperen es por que esto funciona como una especie de cine muggle y no voy a dejar que arruinen mi iluminacion, ni siquiera en la presentacion.

2: y preparence para esta parte, por que no se si todos la crean. Este es un video embiado por la proxima generacion, mas especificamente del 2026, traduzcase que si todo se hizo bien y llego en el momento indicado, tienen que para ustedes ser 28 años en el futuro. Si es algo loco, Pero luego seles explicaran todas las razones de porque lo asemos.

3: Todos. ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS los participanten del video hicimos una promesa que nos obliga a beber veritacerum para aparecer, un detalle solo para agregarle un poco de picante a la cosa.

4 Cada uno de nosotros ara una presentacion con limite de tiempo de media hora y un minimo de diez minutos. Los limites son para gente como mi hermano, engreido hasta la medula, que se pasaria horas aquí y algunas de mis primas que preteden estar solo 3 segundos. y sobre todo por el Hecho de que yosoy la que estara siempre detras de la camara y pretendo descansar.

5 y ultimo a los que se esten preocupando por cambiar el futuro en el que nosotros nos encontramos, no se preocupen, al finalizar el dia no recordaran nada de este video, Hasta que nosotros lo enviemos aquí en este tiempo, donde recuperaran sus recuerdos.

Bien, en cuanto se apague la pantalla comenzara el tiempo, si alguien quiere ir al baño, irse o lo que sea agalo ahora. El tiempo terminara cuando vosotros quieran y/o agan que la profesora MacGonagal golpee la pantalla con la varita dos veces. Esto no siempre funcionara como pausa o play para el film asi que estan advertidos, Saludos del futuro.

Ah, casi lo olvido, si no creen en esto les sugiero que lo vean igual, de cualquier manera no pierden nada y se reirian un poco ya que pretendemos que sea lo mas gracioso posible. bien, ahora si.

Bye.

Y la pantalla volvio a ser negra.


End file.
